.Badd.1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headband with detachable lenses and, more particularly, to a headband which is adapted to removably receive a pair of lenses which are adjustable both laterally and angularly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that many individuals wear eyeglasses, both prescription glasses and glasses which function primarily or solely as sunglasses. A conventional pair of glasses rests on the bridge of the nose and includes temple pieces which rest on the ears. Under most circumstances, this does not present any particular problem.
On the other hand, where there is a lot of physical activity, such as in skiing, playing tennis, jogging or the like, people generally experience difficulty when wearing conventional glasses. Glasses have a tendancy to flop up and down and/or bounce on the wearer's nose such that the glasses are either a nuisance or need constant readjustment. The usual solution to this problem is to attempt to retain the glasses in place by the use of an elastic cord which is attached to the ends of the temple pieces of the glasses and extends behind the back of the head of the wearer. Even when effective in holding the glasses in place, the elastic cord tends to accentuate rather than eliminate the pressure of the glasses on the bridge of the nose.
Strenuous physical activity is not the only circumstance where conventional glasses are objectionable. Many individuals who do not wear glasses regularly, but merely occasionally wear sunglasses, find it annoying to experience a pair of glasses resting on their nose and ears. Also, many individuals find conventional glasses and their temple pieces unattractive.
In response to these objections to conventional glasses, it has been proposed to incorporate, within a headband, a means for receiving individual lenses which function as a pair of glasses or sunglasses, while eliminating the need for eyeglass frames which rest on the nose and on the ears. However, none of the devices proposed heretofore have been entirely satisfactory. In most cases, the finished product has not been very attractive, limiting its use to a small percentage of those who would otherwise benefit from such a product. In other cases, the lenses have not been removable. Removable lenses are highly desirable so that the headband can be washable without risking damage to the lenses.
With some devices, it has been recognized that it is necessary for the individual lenses to be adjustable laterally to accommodate the user's inter-pupillary distance. However, it is generally not been recognized that it is also necessary for the lenses to be adjustable angularly to accommodate various angles of user foreheads. Without this angular adjustment, the lenses may either project outwardly, being cosmetically unattractive, or project inwardly and contact the face of the wearer.